i could wait forever for you
by Marissalyn
Summary: pure delena angst please r&r. if you loved somebody, how far would you go to prove it?
1. Our Fall Out

"Don't you get it Elena? We can never be together if you can't forget about him, if you can't forget about Stefan." "Damon, I love him, but I love you too." He gripped her face between his hands, "Then pick." She shook her head, "it's not that easy." "Then I guess you don't love me that much, otherwise there would be no choice." "Maybe if we met first- "That's bullshit Elena! Who cares who you met first? You know what, save your breath, it's always going to be Stefan. You loved him first, you met him first, or at least that's what you think." She bunched up her brows, "What's that supposed to mean?" he ignored her question as he continued; "You're always going to be the one for me Elena, always. You may be able to forget what had happened between us when Stefan was gone but I can't. Just tell me you love him more and let me go, because I can't take any more of this constant rejection. You kissed me remember? God knows what that would have turned into if it weren't for Jeremy interrupting us. But let me guess, you were horny and I was the one who was there right?" Elena felt tears run down her cheeks. "Right?" he repeated himself, tears streaking his beautiful face.

Elena didn't know what else to say, "Yes." Why couldn't she just choose? If she chose Damon Stefan would leave, but if she chose Stefan, she knew Damon would never leave her. This wasn't fair, she had to let him go, she had roped him into it the moment she met him. The last bit of hope he had, crushed. "And so the truth comes out." She sniffled, reaching out towards him, "Damon I- he shrugged her off, "I'm tired of playing cat and mouse Elena. You clearly chose who you want to be with, so go be with him, but don't expect me to be here in the morning. I'm tired of being the third wheel, time to get back to t way things used to be, Stefan the hero and me, the bad guy. I got tired of being the good guy anyway, that how you want it to be right, considering you met him first and that's who he pretended to be. But just remember this, I was real with you, I never lied to you and most certainly never pretended to be something I'm not. Goodbye Elena." Then he was gone.

She fell to her knees, all of her emotions hitting her at once. Why was she so upset, she would be with Stefan now, wasn't that what she wanted? But Damon said he was leaving, he said that he would never leave her again. What had he meant about her meeting Stefan first? There was only one way to find out.

Elena barged into the Salvatore boarding house, heading straight for the stairs to the eldest Salvatore's room. She knocked on the door to have it open slowly. What she had expected to be on the other side of that door was not what she got. Damon was nowhere to be found, his room still intact except for a few things that she knew he would never leave behind. So that was it, he was gone. She plopped down on his bed, hoping that if she waited long enough, he would come back, forgetting something or more exact, her. She lied down on his pillow to feel something hard within the pillowcase. She sat up, reaching into the case and pulled out a medium sized leather bound notebook. She skimmed through the pages to find it to be Damon's journal, something she never knew he had.

Surely he would come back for this, wouldn't he? There could be something very important written within those weathered pages, something that she might not know but should. She held the journal to her chest, clicking off his bedroom light and snuggling into her bed sheets. He would come back, he had to, and when he did she would be here waiting.


	2. What a surprise

"Elena?" she opened her eyes to a pair of icy blues and a smirk that she would always remember, "Damon." she whispered as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I missed you, why did you leave?" he smiled weakly, "I never left, you know I could never leave you."

Elena woke up with a gasp, the dreams she has been having are all similar, teasing her, making her think the moment she woke up he would be waiting for her, but he wasn't, he never was. She stood up from Stefan's bed, looking at herself in the mirror across the room. Stefan was never there in the morning and wouldn't return till night, it was as if she was dating a ghost, which wouldn't be such a long shot considering everyone she knew now a days was a vampire. She started off every day with her morning ritual, shower, brush teeth, brush hair, etc. then she headed down to the kitchen, making herself breakfast and walked out on to the back porch of the boarding house, opening up to a new page in Damon's journal.

May 23, 2009

Today I met a girl; she was on the phone with her parents. I could hear her talking, asking for them to pick her up from the foolish high school party in the woods. We crossed paths and she looked just like Katherine, all the way down to the eyes. She said her name was Elena, never had I heard such a beautiful name. I regret it now, but I had to compel her, I didn't want anyone to know I was in town just yet. I told her what she wanted to hear, what any sixteen year old girl wanted to hear. I told her she wanted adventure and mystery, someone fun and caring, all that kind of junk. Because deep down, I didn't want her to wind up with some jerk like that Lockwood kid. Later that night though, she had gone over that bridge with both of her parents after they picked her up. They died but Stefan saved her, it should have been me, but she deserved something better, a guy she could count on which clearly wasn't me. Then I look back at it and didn't I send her straight into baby bro's arms! I should have never come back, but I did and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, at least without tantalizing Stefan first.

Elena closed the book, stunned at what she had just read. So she didn't meet Stefan first! That's what he meant the night he left! She curled up in the wicker rocking chair, she felt so stupid, but it wasn't her fault, like he wrote, he compelled her to believe she wanted Stefan instead of him. She heard the door open and shut, she headed back inside to put her dishes in the dishwasher and found Caroline sauntering into the kitchen, "Hey Elena." Elena turned to face her best friend, "Hey, Care?" "Yeah?" "Can I tell you something?" worry swept across the blonde's face, "Yeah, you can tell me anything, you know that." Elena raised a brow, "Without blabbing to Tyler." Caroline placed a hand over her heart, "I'm hurt." "Remember how you told him how I thought Damon was going to die and I kissed him goodbye?" "Ok, fine. I won't say a word, pinky promise?" she stuck out her pinky. Elena grinned, "pinky promise." they linked pinkies and chanted, "never will I ever speak a word of our secrets." they giggled at their 3rd grade choice of words as Elena led Caroline up to Damon's room, knowing that he had a witch spell the room so no supernatural could ease drop. In her hand, Elena held Damon's notebook, "Caroline, when Damon left I found this." she held it out for her to see, "when he didn't come back for it, curiosity got the best of me." Caroline's eyes widened, "you read his diary?" Elena smiled weakly, "I just had to know what was going through his mind all these years." "well it couldn't be much, like you said Damon is a caveman, it probably just says, me love Elena why Elena not love Damon?" she giggled at her own words, "not funny, what I just read before you got here, it's something I never knew." Elena said. "Oh come on Elena, what do we actually know about him?" "Care, it says I met him first." Caroline stopped talking, looking confused, "but wouldn't you know who you met first?" "Here read it for yourself." Elena handed over the journal, as Caroline began to read. Moments later she gasped, looking up from the book, "and he calls you a martyr!"

Elena chuckled lightly, "Yeah isn't that just great, all this time he has been pushing me away without even him knowing it!" "So what are you going to do?" Elena sighed, "The only thing I can do." "And what is that?" "Wait for him to come back."


	3. What real love is

It's been 2 years and 15 days since she last saw Damon. As a twenty year old, Elena had a lot going for her; she was going to a school for practical nursing and had gotten a scholarship to go to her college at the end of senior year. She threw herself into her work and studying. Every day she thought of him. She broke it off with Stefan a week after she found out the other time Damon compelled her, saying that he loved her but didn't deserve her but his brother did. Elena had no other choice but to ask Caroline for help, she couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again.

Elena climbed out of her car as she walked up the winding path to Caroline and Tyler's house, they had moved in together the summer before college. She knocked on the door as Tyler opened it, "Hey Elena, she's in the dining room." She nodded her head as she headed down the hall, following the sound of Caroline's frustrated voice, "No mother, I am not eloping. You know I could never leave without taking my savings with me." Elena smiled, rolling her eyes, typical Caroline Forbes. She looked up, noticing Elena, "Mom, I'll talk to you later. Elena's here, ok I'll call you later, bye." she clicked off her Bluetooth, smiling, "Hey." Elena smiled warmly, "Hi." she sat across the table from the blonde, "I have a huge favor to ask." "Shoot." "I love Damon and I want to be with him." "How many times are we going to rehash this? Elena, Damon isn't coming back anytime soon, at least not in your life time." "Exactly my point."

Caroline raised a brow then gapped, "You don't mean?" "If we can just get Damon's blood from Meredith." Caroline shook her head, "Shat makes you think she still has it after all of this time?" "Ever since Alaric threatened to bust her, I bet you she hid the rest and probably hasn't used it since unless necessary." "But still, Elena are you sure you want to be a vampire?" Elena nodded her head, "If it means I'll get to see Damon again someday than yes." "Boy you really do low him don't you?" "With all of my heart." Caroline didn't even hesitate, standing up she said, "Then let's go find Dr. Fell."


	4. no turning back

"We would like to see Dr. Fell please." the secretary looked at us suspiciously, "She's on her lunch break." Caroline smirked, "That's ok, this is a personal visit." The secretary spoke haughtily, "I don't think so, if you want to see her you have to make an appointment." Caroline growled under her breath, "You do not know who you are messing with." "Oh I think I do, some little princess who thinks she can get whatever she wants." Elena bit her lip, this was going to get ugly, real fast. "If you don't let us in I'm going to shove my perfectly polished stiletto heel right up your tight bitch ass." the secretary stood up behind her desk, "Is that a threat I hear?" Caroline smiled sweetly, "No honey that was a promise." the secretary looked at Caroline nervously as she reached under her desk for the red security button. Caroline's eyes turned into slits, lunging over the pristine desk and grabbed the woman by her shoulders, beginning to compel her, "You're going to let us in to see Dr. Fell and no one is going to find out about us." The secretary stared blankly back, "I will let you in to see Dr. Fell and no one is going to find out about you." Caroline smiled, "Good, now you will not remember this conversation." the secretary broke eye contact, signing a pass. "Here's your pass, have a good day." Caroline snatched the pass from her hand and turned, heading down the hall.

They found Meredith in the cafeteria, biting into a sandwich. Caroline plopped down into the chair beside her, "Good you're here, your bitchy secretary said you would." Meredith set down her sandwich, "Good to see you too." Elena smiled sweetly, "We need a favor." "We need Damon's blood; surely you still have some yes?" Caroline finished for her. Meredith nearly choked on her soda, looking around her, "You can't be serious, why do you need it?" "It's important, besides you aren't supposed to have it in the first place, you wouldn't want it to get out that you were healing your patients in such a way would you?" Meredith clenched her jaw, "Fine. Follow me." She stood from the lunch table, throwing out her food. Caroline and Elena followed the doctor back into a storage room as Meredith knelt to the ground, reaching into the back of a mini fridge in the far corner. "I was saving it for an emergency, but since you want it-" She stood up, handing the small vial to Elena, "Take it."

Elena closed her fingers tightly over the little glass bottle, the only thing of him he had left behind besides his journal. "Thank you." She whispered as Meredith nodded her head as she looked to Caroline, "This is the last I ever want to hear about vampires again." Caroline smirked, "Can't promise that." Dr. Fell rolled her eyes, "It was nice to see you Elena." She continued out the door into the hallway, the sound of her heels on the linoleum fading.

Caroline drove Elena back to her house, following her up to her room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked once more. Elena smiled weakly, "Yes. It's my only chance of seeing him again." "Ok." The blonde watched as Elena unscrewed the top and put the vial to her lips, tilting it back like a shot. She set the vial down on the night stand and licked her lips in anticipation. "Are you ready?" Caroline breathed, nervous. Elena nodded her head as Caroline leaned over her best friend, gripping her jaw, and twisting it a fast movement as Elena fell limp on her bed.


	5. finally we meet again

Elena woke, her eyes fluttering open to the sun hitting her face. She rolled over not wanting to get up just yet. It's been two hundred years since she had turned, proudly wearing a lapis lazuli teardrop on a chain around her neck. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head as she sighed in contempt. The years have flown by so quickly, but they also felt like forever when you're waiting for the love of your life to return to you. She stood, curling and un-curling her toes as she padded into the marble bathroom, turning the water on in the sink and splashing her face. She stood up, looking herself over in the mirror. Her 20 year old self stared back at her and she smiled, one day closer to Damon coming home, whenever that would be. She climbed into the shower, standing underneath the spray of the showerhead.

Damon climbed out of his car, standing before the gilbert home, or it used to be anyways. He could hear the shower running from Elena's old bedroom, new residence he supposed probably her great grandchildren of some sorts. He sighed; he never thought he could miss someone so much. There many times when he would give in and drive back just to ride past her house when she was still alive. That was the closest he would let himself get, he didn't want to start the pain all over again, not that it ever stopped at all. He figured that if he came back he'd bump into Blondie or Stefan but it's been two hundred years and she would be long gone dead.

He climbed back into his car and drove away just as Elena walked back into her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her waist. She thought she had heard a car idling by the curb as she looked out her window just to see a black mustang disappearing down the street. She shrugged, dressing in jeans and white button down as she combed through her wet hair with her fingers. She was going to meet up with Caroline and Tyler in an hour. Besides the fact that only two of her friends were still alive, she got lonely. When Bonnie died, she thought she would never bounce back but it was even worse on her when her little brother Jeremy bit the bullet. She tried not to think of those things, pushing them far out of her mind and replacing them with her plans for today.

Damon stepped into the foyer of the Boarding house, no sign of his brother, probably skipped town once she was gone. He figured, knowing his brother, they broke up at some point and Elena married Matt and they had two kids together, growing old together, and assumedly died together. He didn't like to think of it, wishing he had never left and all he could do was kick himself for it, nothing he could do now. It was for the better that he had left, she deserved a normal human life and if he had stayed there was no way he would have ever let her go.

Caroline had just heard the news; Tyler had done his daily check up through the woods, checking to see if Damon had come back yet and had found a familiar black mustang in the drive way of the Salvatore Boarding home. She was ecstatic; she couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she told Elena. Speaking of Elena, she was entering her house as she heard her shut the front door behind her and Tyler greet her. She bounded down the stairs, light on her feet as she hugged her best friend. Elena laughed at her bubbly attitude and said, "What's gotten into you?" Caroline grinned, "Oh nothing just you know, a certain Salvatore came home this morning." Elena froze, "You're joking." She shook her head, "Nope." Before Caroline could say anything else, Elena was out the door and back in her car before she could blink. She chuckled as she cuddled up to Tyler's side.

Damon heard the gravel in his drive way crumble as a car parked itself out front. He peered out the window and gapped, what was Katherine doing here? He opened the front door and waited for her to notice him. Elena looked up towards the door as she shut her car door. "Damon?" he stood there on the top step, his face chiseled into a straight line, "And what do I owe the pleasure Katherine?" Her stomach learched, he thought she was her doppel ganger? Well it made sense considering he thought she was dead after two hundred years. "I'm not Katherine." She said tediously as she slowly walked towards him. "Don't fuck with me Katherine, who else would you be?" "Elena." His jaw tensed as his fists clenched at his sides, "Not funny." "No you're right, it's not funny making a girl wait for you for two hundred years." She finally reached him, standing in front of him as she fought the need to reach out and touch him, to know he was really here and this all wasn't just a cruel dream. "It can't be." He whispered, looking at her in a suspicious way. "Stefan would have never let you." "It wasn't up to Stefan." "But how'd you, who turned you?" She smiled, "You did." "What?" she shushed him, "Let me just enjoy this moment of you finally being home." "But why, why would you become a monster?" "If you really love someone, you would do anything for them, even if it was just to see them again." Then she kissed him, their eyes closing. Never in all of their lives had they felt so complete.

….

a/n: TA DA! It's complete, just a quick fic to quench all of your guy's hunger. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Leave me a review if you'd like.

Stay Beautiful,

Marissa


End file.
